


Унесенная гриппом

by Naru



Series: Принц вирусов: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Принц Вирусов, Димка/Лиська, постканон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Унесенная гриппом

**Author's Note:**

> написано в подарок Bukan на именины

Димка готов был лезть на стенку. Готов был проклясть все свои дурацкие детские мечты. Да что там – готов был даже в индийских фильмах сниматься! Лишь бы всё стало, как раньше. Ну, хотя бы до того момента, как Лиська провалилась в портал...  
И дело было не в том, что теперь он действительно был принцем – вернее, уже королем – вирусов, и ему требовалось заботиться о благе подданных. И даже не в том, как именно, оказывается, должна была выражаться эта забота. "Новый источник энергии" вирусам так понравился, что они жаждали теперь только его и ничего больше. И Димка в общем и целом был не против... Если бы не одно маленькое "но". Рядом не было Лиськи.  
Конечно, при желании, наверное, можно было хоть с десяток землянок (и не только) сюда натаскать и облагодетельствовать подданных по полной программе, только вот никого, кроме Лиськи, даже представить рядом с собой не получалось. Не говоря уж обо всём остальном. И даже "королевские обязанности" тут не сыграли бы роли...  
Димка уже снова начинал замечать не те взгляды, слышать странные разговоры... Обожание вирусов было обратно пропорционально их аппетиту, видимо... И Димка поневоле начал подумывать о побеге. Но на главный вопрос – как? – ответить не успел.  
Потому что вдруг услышал знакомый голос:  
– Ну, знаешь, Димка, это уже слишком!!!  
Перед ним стояла Лиська, удерживаемая одним из его подданных, больше всего напоминающим злобного микроба с плакатов о пользе чистоты.  
– Лиська!!! Ты... откуда?!  
– Откуда? Ты еще спрашиваешь? И как только ты не додумался за мной целую армию послать! В троянскую войну поиграть, король недоделанный!  
Лиська бросилась к Димке. Тот на радостях (и в целях безопасности) стиснул ее в объятиях и поинтересовался у вируса:  
– Как это ты сумел?  
– Выбрал подходящее время. Там сейчас зима...  
Димка ничего не понял и решил разузнать подробности позже. Тем более, что Лиська уже прекратила отбиваться и теперь то ли смеялась, то ли возмущалась:  
– Ну куда это годится? Что теперь дома скажут? То, что меня в самом прямом смысле унес вирус гриппа?!


End file.
